


Let's play a game

by DSp8ceComet



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: What if Info-chan remembers every play through?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Let's play a game

Taro Yamada. He had black hair that shone under the morning sun, silk-like and cotton-soft. Mesmerising black doe-eyes that held countless of secrets and mysteries. He was known for being plain and normal but Ayano did not seem to think so in the least. After all, he was her one and only senpai.

The sound of footsteps was carried away by a strong gust of wind, Ayano shivering slightly. 

"Despite the fact that it was already spring, rain would continue to pour for another week." The weather anchor had reported.

She closed the metal door of the rooftop behind her, the creaking of its hinges a mere whisper, as if a warning to go no further lest she does something she would regret. Turning the corner, she stalks up to her red-head schoolmate hiding behind the ventilator.

"You've kept me waiting, Ayano." Info turned to face her, a shadow cast on her face due to the setting sun over her shoulder. Ayano could barely make out a sly smirk on Info's face, obviously pleased that she had succumbed to the curiosity gnawing at her sides. "Don't call me that." Ayano was ticked off already, and they haven't even spoken for more than thirty seconds.

An eerie silence settled over the both of them as neither moved, watching the ground that was painted a warm yellow-orange. She remembered the text message she had got on her way home, an unkown number with no profile picture. 'Meet me at the school rooftop after school tomorrow if you want Yamada to be yours.' Naturally, she was intrigued.

She had, of course, noticed the orange-haired tsundere who always hung around her senpai. Apparently, they were childhood friends. Osana, the girl's name, always got a touch too close to him and it stirred something in Ayano. Something of malice. Maybe more.

"Osana Najimi will confess to Yamada this Friday under the old cherry blossom tree." 

'Shocker.' Ayano thought, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms, nonchalantly eyeing the girl before her up and down. "And what do you want me to do about it?" She said it for fun, in a teasing way just to waste Info's time. This scene had unfolded in front of her too many times to count. She couldn't help it.

Playing this game was too much fun.

Info stepped forth, tilting Ayano's chin up with her finger. Ayano froze, her eyes wide open as Info towered over her. This has never happened, not in the countless of times she has reset this world. There hasn't been an update in years, last she checked.

Info let out a chuckle, stepping back to her original spot and leaning against the ventilator. The crickets of the night began to sing. "Quit playing games with me..." She cooed, as Ayano clicked her tongue in disgust.

"I know this isn't the first time you've seen this."

Ayano scrunched up her brows, her grip on her arms tightening. Info couldn't possibly know, right? 'Play dumb,' was what she thought.

"What..?"

Suddenly, Info grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the ventilator, the hot air that came out of it slowly roasting her ankles. She began to choke, her heart rate shooting up.

Now she was really panicking. When did Info gain the upper hand on her? With a million questions flying through her head and a lack of oxygen, she suffered quietly, making futile attempts to claw at the hand around her neck.

"Oh trust me, I know what you think I don't know. I am sick and tired of doing this- again and again and again." Finally, she let go and Ayano fell to the ground on her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Her vision was blurry and tears stung at her eyes. The pain in her throat was incredulous.

"Stop fooling around with people's lives. You're not even a yandere."

Ayano looked up at Info, whose back was facing her. The coughing wouldn't stop and eventually blood came up in spurts, her vision going dark.

"See you, or not."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 3 years ago when i was still into the game and couldn't be bothered to post it till now lol


End file.
